Quand l'amour s'en mêle
by l'ange de twilight
Summary: Si un loup s'imprégné d'un vampire si le vampire avait un frère, et un ex diabolique et par dessus le marché une famille royale la voulait dans ses rang, le destin va lui joué beaucoup de tour. Mais après tout que serais une vie sans un peu d'humour de frayeur et d'amour!
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour et bienvenue tout d'abord je veux vous dire que les personnages de Twilight appartienne à S.M sauf Lucie qui est ma création. Sur ceux bonne lecture:;)

J'étais enfin arrivé à Forks, cette petite bourgade humide (mais alors très humide) mais en même temps surnaturel car on m'avait dit qu'ici régnait des loups. J'avais toujours voulut rencontré des loups, ah me que suis-je bête je vous est pas dit l'essentiel sur les loup, alors en faite se sont des humains qui se transforme en loup et pourtant se ne sont pas des loup-garous car ils ne se transforment pas à la pleine lune mais quand sa leur chante. On m'avait que les vampires végétariens venaient par ici, souvent même, alors qu'elle bonne aventure je vais faire,au faite je m'appelle Lucie Lulaby j'ai 18ans enfin en apparence et je suis un vampire végétarien et j'ai le don de faire faire au gens tout ce que je veux mais je ne l'utilise qu'à bon escient.

Bon aujourd'hui première journée de cour au lycée de Forks, je vais pouvoir entamé mon jeu préféré, faire tourné les humain en bourrique, je suis sadique, mais c'est tellement drôle. Bon je vous explique les règles le but et de faire tourner les humain en bourrique en leur faisant croire n'importe quoi, que vous êtes malade, une bombe... en gros leur mentir, c'est vrai que c'est mal polie mais quand on vie depuis presque plus d'un siècle faut bien s'amuser. Alors réfléchissons que vais-je pouvoir leur faire croire, ah j'ai trouvé fille rebelle, bon la tenue blouson en cuire avec au blanc et jean troué au niveau du genou et bottine noir de chez Chanel et ma moto pour allé au lycée. Oh j'allais (encore) oublié mon maquillage et mon sac Louis Vuitton, ah ah ah je vais les massacrer, pire que moi on peut pas trouver.

Arriver au lycée je les vis, des vampire végétarien comme moi ils étaient beaucoup sept mais l'un d'entre eux avait du sang qui coulait dans les veine étonnant je vous l'accorde, je les détaillais l'un était roux aux yeux miel comme presque tout le monde car celle qui avait le sang qui coulait avait les yeux chocolat et elle était rousse aussi mais cuivré comme l'autre homme. Ensuite accroché au rouquin se tenait une femme avec les cheveux châtain, près d'elle se tenait un lutin au cheveux châtain elle aussi, un blond mystérieux s'agrippait à elle il avait plein de morsure sur son visage et je pense que sont corps en avait autant. Près d'eux se tenait un brun très baraqué et une blonde, mais le plus étonnant s'étaient qu'il m'avait tous remarqué, pour un prmier jour j'étais très fière de moi !

Bon j'espère que cette histoire vous plais et que vous me laisseriez quelques reviews alors merci d'avance. Je suppose que tout le monde a deviné de qu'elle famille il s'agit la suite dans le prochain chapitre !


	2. Chapter 2

Me revoilà avec la suite de « Quand l'amour s'en mêle » je tien à remercier Katiedu946 et vous les personnes qui me lisent mais qui ne laissent pas de reviews !

Bonne lecture !

CHAPITRE N°2

La matinée était passé sans encombre, sauf que tous le monde parlait de moi ! Ah j'adore ! Quand j'entrais dans la cafète tous le monde me regardaient mais ils me comparaient à ses Cullen, ah j'ai oublié de vous dire (décidément) les vampires que j'ai vu ce matin sont les Cullen. Le rouquin et sa copine la brune, oui il sorte ensemble, c'est Edward et Bella, le balafré et le lutin, c'est Jasper et Alice et le baraqué et la blonde c'est Emmet et Rosalie et l'hybride(mi humain-mi vampire) s'était Renesmée. Leur père adoptif était médecin et la mère décoratrice d'intérieur, il habitait dans une villa près de la forêt. Je m'installais à une table en face d'eux, je leur souriais mais aucun d'eux ne me le rendit sauf Alice. Rosalie me détaillait de haut en bas, quand soudain elle s'exclama car elle venait de voir mon sac Louis Vuiton, son chérie rigola, Alice et Renesmée était stupéfaite, sa me fit rire. Ah je suis contente mais cette fille Renesmé je la trouve bizarre, j'entendis grogner, c'était le rouquin, comment m'avait-il entendu le seul moyen c'est de lire dans les pensées. Le rouquin souris, non mais j'y crois pas il lit vraiment dans les pensées !

« Toi le rouquin, je sais que tu lis dans les pensées mais je te conseil d'arrêtés sinon je t'arrache la tête et je te fais incinérer, murmurais-je pour que les humain ne m'entende pas »

Il perdit son sourire mais le reste de sa famille ria un bon coup, sauf sa copine, bon je devrais essayer de leur parler, après tout ils sont comme moi.

« Après les cours faut qu'on se parle, ok, murmurais-je de nouveau. »

L'après-midi se passa sans encombre, les mecs de tout mes cour n'arrêtaient pas de me reluquer, mais bon , j'ai l'habitude. Quand je sortis les Cullen étaient accoudé à leur deux voitures, alors je m'approchais d'eux.

« Salut, dis-je ! »

« Salut, alors comme ça on rabat le clapet à mon frère...(moment de solitude)ah ah, je l'aime déjà cette fille, dit Emmet ! »

« Bon, il faudrait y aller car tous le monde nous regarde, dit Alice, tu n'as qu'à nous suivre ! »

Je hochais la tête et pis la direction de ma bécane, ils partirent et je les suivais de près, ce Emmet je l'appréciais beaucoup, il avait le même humour que moi. Nous arrivions vite chez eux, il vivait effectivement près de la forêt pour pas dire dedans, leur villa avait une grande baie vitrée, je suppose pour partir chasser. Je descendis de ma moto et enlevais mon casque, ils m'attendaient tous, ah ah trop drôle le rouquin semblait de mauvaise humeur, j'adore. Je me dirigeais vers eux une femme au cheveux châtain caramel avec les yeux d'ambre, me pris dans ses bras, j'en déduisis que s'était la mère.

« Bonjour je m'appelle Esmé. Tu connais déjà ma famille mais entre donc, mon mari va bientôt rentré, en attendant tu vas nous racontais ton histoire. »

Elle me fit entré dans un salon très design, les Cullen s'assirent en face de moi dans un grand canapé de cuir. C'est Emmet qui me posa la première question.

« Alors depuis combien de temps es-tu comme ça, je veux dire vampire, hein ? »

« Je suis devenu vampire depuis plus d'un siècle, j'ai été transformé par un nomade du nom de Mattew, que j'ai tué tout de suite après pour ne pas m'avoir demander mon avis, dis-je sans émotion »

Un homme entra dans la maison il était blond et semblait avoir des année d'expérience à son actif. Il me regarda avec appréhension et me demanda.

« Qui t'as appris notre système alimentaire ? »

« Moi, dis-je se qui sembla étonné tous le monde alors je m'empressai de leur expliquer, à vrai dire je trouvais sa mal de bouffer des humain, même si une grande partie est débile. Alors j'ai décidé de trouver une solution à mon problème et c'est le jour même que j'ai commencé à me nourrir de sang d'animaux. »

« Au faite j'ai oublié (pour une fois que c'est pas Lucie) de te dire, je m'appelle Carlisle et toi ? »

« Moi c'est Lucie Lullaby, dis-je avec mon plus beau sourire »

Nous continuâmes à discuter jusqu'au petit matin, lorsque je m'aperçus de l'heure je m'excusais et parti m'habiller pour le lycée mais avant que je n'ai pu franchir la porte des loups me foncèrent dessus.

Le chapitre parle beaucoup de Lucie et promis dans le prochain se seraas Alice notre personnage principal ! A bientôt !

Quelques reviews please


	3. Chapter 3

Salut tout le monde, revoilà Quand l'amour s'en mêle, merci pour vos review. J'avais oublié de vous dire (sa se voit que c'est moi qui est créé Lucie) l'histoire se passe 80ans après que les volturie soient venu. Bon alors je ne vais pas vous ennuyez plus longtemps voici l'histoire et bonne lecture !

A peine je sortis que des loups me foncèrent dessus, l'un me pris la jambe gauche et l'autre la jambe droite. Ils me traînèrent dehors, deux autre loups me prirent les bras pour me mettre debout et un autre allait m'arracher la tête...

(pov Alice)

Lucie sortit et les loups l'attaquèrent si vite, Renesmée accourut dehors pour dire à Jacob d'arrêter. Il se retira au moment ou Renesmée lui hurla dessus, j'ai bien crus qu'elle allait y passer.

« Mais Jack tu n'as pas vu ses yeux, lui hurla Nessie ! »

Se dernier recula et regarda ses yeux, ils étaient bien entendu dorés, il parti pour se transformer et demanda au autre de lâcher Lucie. Jacob avait la peau mat et des cheveux noir et court il avait aussi son tatouage qui signifiait son appartenance à la meute.

« Je croyais que tu étais en danger vu que tu ne m'a pas rappelé et en plus on avait senti un vampire dans l'éparage, alors quand on l'a vu on a voulu la démembré. Je suis désolé. »

« C'est pas à elle que tu dois présenter tes excuses, dis-je »

Jack regarda Lucie qui était encore tenu par les bras par Leah et Roxane, il fit un signe aux louves et elles la lâchèrent.

« Quand vous voulez tuer un vampire vous y allez pas de main morte, j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais y passer. Eh, merci Renesmée sans toi j'allais vraiment y passer, dis-je. »

« Il n'y a pas de quoi, Jack voulait juste me protéger, il est souvent très protecteur et comme j'ai oublié de l'appeler et comme il ne te connais pas donc voilà ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Lucie. »

Lucie détaillait tout les loup un par un ! Nous l'avions tous échappé belle !

(pov Lucie)

Je détaillais tout les loups un par un et c'est là que je le vis un loup brun, avec des yeux certes noir mais si beau. Je perdais pied en le regardant dans les yeux, étrange pour un vampire hein. Mais je m'en fichais, je suis sûr que c'est mon âme-soeur un loup étonnant non !

(pov Jared (au même moment))

Elle me regarda, les yeux dans les yeux, je me sentais volé, perdre pied, soulagé, sur un nuage. Comme se que nous avait décris Jacob quand il s'est imprégné de Nessie. Cela veut dire que je me suis imprégné d'un vampire, de cette fille magnifique, j'étais heureux, tout mes frères (et sœurs) me regardaient mais je m'en fichais.

(pov Alice (de nouveau))

Une dizaine de minute c'était passé depuis que Lucie et Jared se reg ardaient sans se lassé. Je décidais donc d'intervenir dans la pleine gêne.

« Euh Lucie si on allait en parlé à l'intérieur ! »

Elle hocha la tête et entra, je dis à tout la famille de ne pas allé en cour à cause du soleil qui va pointer son nez. Jacob décida de prendre avec lui Leah, Seth, Roxane et Jared pour entré à la maison les autre allaient à la réserve. Ce dernier sembla heureux de venir avec nous, je me demandais bien pourquoi.

En entrant Esmée demanda aux loups si il avaient faim ils hochèrent tous la tête sauf Jared qui semblait fixé Lucie. Celle-ci ne semblait rien remarquer, par-contre les autre rigolais intérieurement, comment je le savais, sa voyait sur leur visage, Jared s'était imprégnait de Lucie, le pauvre il va en voir de toute les couleur. Jasper me prit par la taille et m'embrassa, il semblait tendu, il guettait le moindre accrochage. Par la suite Lucie demanda à Esmée si elle avait besoin d'aide tout de suite suivit par Jared, Carlisle parlait avec Jacob qui avait Renesmée sur les genoux, à côté d'eux se trouvait Edward et Bella. Rose et Emmet étaient partis en haut vu qu'elle n'aimait pas les loup ou un minimum, moi j'avais la tête allongé sur les genoux de mon beau major. Tout était calme quand soudain j'eus une vision :

**Il y avait un homme en jean troué avec un haut noir avec des manche au trois-quart, Lucie lui sauta dans les bras en lui criant « mon frère ».**

Je ne savais pas que Lucie avait un frère mais si il est vivant il doit être comme nous, je décidais de lui posé la question car personne n'avait vu que j'avais eu une vision sauf Edward qui semblait aussi perplexe que moi.

« Lucie, dis-je, as-tu un frère »

Son visage s'assombrit avant qu'elle ne me dise.

« Il est mort, dit-elle je l'encourageais à plus d'explication, le jour de sa mort je me suis aussi fait transformer. »

C'est tout, elle voulait pas donner plus d'explication. Soudain une idée me vint a l'esprit...

Je sais je suis sadique d'arréter le chapitre juste là mais si j'ai assez de reviews la prochaine fois vous aurez le droit à deux chapitre ! Allez bisous !


	4. Chapitre extérieure

Salut, j'ai eus une idée, comme il doit peut être avoir confusion sur certain point, exemple les loups et la meute je vais vous expliquez avec un chapitre à part !

« Jacob, demanda Lucie, tu t'est imprégné de Nessie à ta naissance ? »

« Non à sa naissance ! »

Lucie avait l'air estomaqué, elle ne parlait plus !

« Tu as plus de 80ans ? »

« Oui ! Mais je ne suis pas le seul ! »

« Ah, et il y a qui d'autre ? »

« Jared, Leah et Seth, se sont les seules qui était dans ma meute et qui sont encore vivant les autre sont mort en même temps que leur imprégnation ! »

« Oh, c'est triste, mais toi tu as trouvé ton imprégnation, alors pourquoi t'est pas mort ? »

« Parce que Nessie vivra éternellement, tu as compris maintenant ? »

« Ouais pas besoin de te moquer, et c'est qui les nouveaux dans ta meute ? »

« Bon alors, il y a Roxane, qui s'entend très bien avec Leah, Mitch,qui est le frère de Roxane, Luke qui est le petit cousin de Leah, Paul junior, le fils d'un de mes ancien ami loup, Mickaël qui est le fils de l'ancien Alpha et Harry qui est le fils de ma sœur ! »

« Vous êtes donc une dizaine ! »

« Ouais ! »

Renesmée sortit de la villa pour rejoindre Jacob et Lucie près de la rivière, Jacob l'entendant arrivé la pris pas la taille et l'embrassa !

Bon bah alors voilà, ce chapitre je le dédicace à Katiedu946 qui à cru en moi avant même d'avoir lu l'histoire, si vous avez des question para port à l'histoire j'essaierais de vous répondre avec un chapitre extérieure !

Gros bisouxxxx et à la prochaine fois !


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut me revoilà je vous est manquez, merci pour vos reviews, D. Tess je poste quand j'ai le temps, mais la semaine prochaine je ne risque pas de pouvoir trop posté car je par à Paris mais j'aurais une surprise. Et encore merci pour vos reviews et maintenant bonne lecture !**

Alice était parti précipitamment, je me demande bien pourquoi, mais bon les encas était près, alors Esmé, Jared et moi appelions les autres pour manger, même si nous on ne mangeait pas. Jacob était assis en bout de table avec Nessie sur les genoux, Leah et Roxane étaient en face de moi en me jetant des regards noirs d'encre, Esmé était à ma droite et Jared à ma gauche pour mon plus grand plaisir. Nous discutâmes tous, jusqu'à que Alice descende comme une furie, avec un Jasper perplexe.

« Lucie Lulaby, qu'elle est le nom de ton frère, et aussi le prénom, me demanda-t-elle excité ? »

« Hein, bah je m'en souviens plus, dis-je aussi perplexe que Jasper et tout le reste des Cullen et des loups! »

« Tu as oublié le prénom de ton frère, demanda Jared ? »

« Bah, euh quand j'ai appris que j'avais un frère et son prénom j'étais encore humaine alors voilà, en plus il est parti de l'orphelinat avant moi, j'étais toute petite alors je me souviens plus trop... »

« A quoi il ressemblait, demanda le rouquin ? »

« Bah, il était grand beaucoup plus grand pâle comme avec les cheveux brun, il fesait peur à tout le monde, et aimait faire des conneries, comme moi, quoi ! »

Tout le monde se retourna vers Emmet, pourquoi, bah bonne question, mais maintenant que j'y réfléchis c'est vrai qui y ressemble. Bon à part les yeux mais c'est à cause des gênes vampires.

« Emmet, tu m'a bien dit que tu avais une sœur, demanda Rosalie »

« Oui, dit Emmet, et alors ? »

« Bah tu comprend pas, s'exclama Rose ! »

« Attendez une minute, m'exclamais-je, vous croyez que c'est lui mon frère mais il est mort ! »

Personne ne parlait, tout le monde regardait Emmet avant de passait à moi et soudain Bella s'exclama :

« Mais oui, Lucie Emmet mettaient vous côte à côte, à part votre taille vous vous ressemblez comme deux goûtes d'eau ! »

Je grognais, oui je suis petite et alors, j'aime pas que l'on m'importune avec ma petite taille car oui je suis plus petite qu'Alice. Même la tête des loups m'arrivaient aux épaules, pour vous dire.

« Alors, regardait, leur cheveux brun... »

« Et leur sens de l'humour débile, finit par ajouter le rouquin ! »

Je lui tirais la langue, les enfants Cullen rigolaient alors que les autres semblaient perplexe !

« Oh, le rouquin fait la tronche, parce que je l'ai remballé hier, ricanais-je ! »

« Tope là, cria Emmet ! »

Je tapais aussitôt dans sa main, quand soudain quelque chose me revint en mémoire...

« Eh, si tu es mon frère tu dois te souvenir Ruben à l'orphelinat, demandais-je ? »

« Mais oui, un mec tout maigrelet qu'on arrêtait pas d'emmerder, ah ah et tu te souviens du jour où on lui avait fait croire qu'il y avait un vampire dans la chambre noir, dit Emmet en rigolant »

« Bah, je veux pas te vexer mais il y en avait un, Emmet avait l'air ébahi, c'est lui qui m'a transformé, et comme il m'avait reconnu voilà ! »

« Quoi il y avait vraiment un vampire ! »

Je hochais la tête et Emmet me prit dans ses bras !

« Eh bah je n'avais jamais vu Emmet aussi heureux de chez heureux, dit Jack »

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que je vivais chez les Cullen, je mettais beaucoup rapproché de mon frère et de toute sa famille. Mais surtout du très beau et mignon loup Jared, oui je sais je suis folle, mais je suis sur et certaine qu'il était mon âmes-soeur. Comment, je suis un vampire je le sais c'est tout, mais comment je pouvais lui dire, sa par contre je ne le savais pas !

**Fin du chapitre, alors des reviews ou alors pas de surprises et en plus j'en suis capable, ah ah je suis aussi diabolique que mon personnages !**

**mouah mouah ah ah**

**Bon allé à bientôt !**

**ps:Je recherche une béta, merci d'avance**


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut dernier chapitre avant la surprise, mais je vous direz pas ce qu'est la surprise (rire diabolique) ! Merci pour vos reviews et de rien ça m'a fait plaisir de te répondre, alors voilà la suite et bonne lecture !**

Nous étions à la rentrée d'automne. Je descendais de ma moto, j'étais à côté de la voiture de mon frère. Les humains, tous débiles quel qu'ils soient, nous fixaient depuis un moment déjà. Ah, j'adore toujours, aujourd'hui j'avais opté pour un look intello-sexy ! Ce qui veut dire, mini jupe plissé avec une chemise au dessus du nombril et mes bottines de chez Chanel !

Alice, Rose et Nessie nous adorions car nous avions la même passion pour le shopping, Bella et moi adorions les livres. Avec Esmé, nous adorions cuisiner pour les loups, vu que ces dernier venaient souvent chez les Cullen. J'adorais Carlisle car j'aimais entendre ses histoires ! Avec le rouquin cela dépendais car quand il jouait du piano cela m'inspirais pour mes dessins, car oui je dessinais (j'oublie vraiment tout) ! Enfin avec Emmet, mon frère, nous entendions sur tout les points, les bêtises que l'on faisaient parfois étaient impressionnantes. Quand aux loups nous étions devenus amis sauf avec Leah et Roxane, qui pour une raison inconnu me détestaient, elles avaient un satané caractère.

J'allais en cour de math avec Alice et Bella, elles détestaient autant que moi les maths, en même temps qui peut aimer les maths ! Nous discutâmes toute l'heure avant que j'aille en histoire avec Jazz qui adorait autant que moi l'histoire, de plus il l'avait vécu ce qui ne pouvait que rendre les choses plus intéressante ! Trois heures d'histoire plus tard, les Cullen et moi nous nous retrouvâmes à la cafette, nous parlâmes de tout et de rien quand soudain Alice eut une vision !

« Qu'a tu vu mon amour, demanda Jazz, c'est grave ? »

« Non ce n'est rien, répondit-elle, on en reparlera à la maison, OK ! »

Tout le monde hocha la tête et sorti, je les quittais, car moi j'avais l'après-midi de libre. Mais sur le parking je vis une personne que je n'avais jamais pensé voir, jamais de ma vie, cette personne qui faisait battre mon cœur mort !

« Jared, m'exclamais-je quand je fus près de lui, que fais-tu ici ? »

« Il faut qu'on parle, dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde, maintenant ! »

« OK, euh...ici, dis-je perplexe ? »

« Oui, avant que je perde mon courage ! »

« OK, bon je t'écoute ! »

« Tu te souviens quand Jack, toi et moi on parlait des... imprégnations ? »

« Ah, oui, votre amour, votre ange... »

« Oui, je l'ai trouvé, mon imprégnations ! »

« Ah, oui et qui c'est, dis-je jalousement ? »

« Toi Lucie, toi, rien que toi ! »

J'étais sur le point de défaillir, pour un vampire c'était impossible mais pourtant... J'étais si heureuse, il était aussi amoureux de moi, oh mon dieux, oh mon dieux, je suis si heureuse en état d'euphorie.

« Ouais je savais que tu réagirais pas bien, dit Jared extrêmement gêné. »

Alors je lui pris la main et le regardais droit dans les yeux.

« Tu connais le principe des âmes-soeurs, il hocha la tête plein d'espoir, alors voilà c'est toi mon âme-soeur ! »

Il semblait sous le choc, on se regardait comme ça depuis de longue minutes maintenant, quand il me prit mon visage et me déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres !

(pov Edward (un peu plus tôt))

Alice avait eu une vision pendant le déjeuner, sa vision, était étonnante mais pas trop car on si attendait. Jared allait enfin avoué à Lucie ses sentiments, je me demande bien comment elle allait réagir car depuis qu'elle savait que je pouvais lire dans les pensées elle les cachaient.

Pendant la première heure de l'après-midi, j'entendis Jared venir il devait venir voir Lucie, ils parlaient tout les deux et se regardaient. Soudain ils s'embrassèrent, ah mais c'est dégoûtant, je sens qu'Emmet va sortir des blagues pourries à sa sœur maintenant.

Alice était surexcité elle en avait parlé à Bella, Jazz et Emmet qui étaient dans la même classe qu'elle et moi je devais le dire à Rose et Nessie. Ah là là !

**Alors ce chapitre, vous en pensez quoi bien ou pas bien ! Laissez moi une reviews please ! Bisouxxxx**

**Ps : je recherche toujours un/une béta**


	7. Chapitre extérieure 2

**Salut voilà la surprise, un chapitre inédit. En clair on retrouve les Cullen à... **

**PARIS ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et que vous en réclamerez d'autre du même style ! Au faite pour les maths, chacun ses goût (tire la langue), et encore merci pour vos reviews qui me font tellement plaisir que je l'ai relis tous les soirs ! Bon bonne lecture !**

Nous voilà enfin arrivait...Paris...j'y étais déjà allé, mais pas pour faire les boutiques

car qui dit Alice+Paris=shopping ! Évidement, Alice m'avait supplié pendant au moins une heure, bon je vais vous expliquer pourquoi nous nous sommes tous retrouvez à Paris !

**(Flash-back :)**

_**Je me tenais devant la fenêtre quand Jared me sortit de ma rêverie, il entoura ses bras autour de ma taille, et me murmura à l'oreille :**_

_**« J'ai une surprise pour toi. »**_

_**« C'est toi, demandais-je ? »**_

_**« Non, mais je vois qu'un rien te fais plaisir ! »**_

_**« Alors, c'est quoi ma surprise ? »**_

_**« On va à Paris ! »**_

_**A peine avait-il fini sa phrase que Alice descendait de sa chambre en vitesse éclair, ah là là, fallait si attendre ! Elle avait le regard qui pétillait, qu'allait-elle encore me demander, même si j'en avait une vague idée...**_

_**« Je peux venir avec vous, toute la famille même s'il te plaît... »**_

_**Oh, zut maintenant elle allait faire les yeux doux s'était fichu, elle est son egard made in Alice ! Jared ne dira rien si je ne dit rien, si je dis oui sa sera l'horreur et si je dis non tout le monde seras déçus. Ah, je suis dans sérieux dilemme !**_

_**« Euh...dis-je »**_

_**« Tu n'a pas encore compris Alice, il veulent casser des lits à Paris, ricana Emmet ! »**_

_**« Oh, la ferme Emmet ! Toi tu es tellement débile que même un mollusque fait de meilleur blague que toi, dis-je très en colère ! »**_

_**Tout le monde ria, puis enfin Alice me supplia, encore et encore et je ne pus qu'accepter ! Alice était aux anges, je rigolais...**_

**(Fin du Flash-back)**

Et voilà comment nous nous sommes tous retrouvaient à Paris au pied de la tour Eiffel !

« Bon si nous faisions des groupes, dit Carlisle ? »

« Bon alors moi je prends Rose et Nessie, dit Alice, nous irons faire les magasins ! »

Ses dernière avaient l'air aux anges !

« Bon alors Jack, Jasper et moi, dit Emmet, nous irons voir les petites merveilles (merveilles=voitures) ! »

« Alors je suppose que Bella et Edward iront voir les livres et que Carlisle et moi iront voir les nouvelles recettes de cette nouvelle ville, dit Esmé avec douceur ! »

Soudain toute la famille se retourna vers Jared et moi !

« Et vous, dirent-ils en cœur ? »

« Euh..., dis-je »

« On vas aller faire un tour sur le champ de mars, dit Jared mon sauveur ! »

« Pour vous bécoter, ria Emmet ! »

« Emmet, dirent Rose, Bella et Esmé du même ton autoritaire, sa suffit ! »

« Retrouvons-nous ici à 18h, dit Nessie ! »

Nous hochâmes la tête et partîmes chacun de notre côté .

(Pov Rosalie)

Nous laissâmes notre famille partir de leur côté et puis nous nous mîmes en marche, Alice sautillait sur place, c'était trop drôle. Une dizaine de minute plus tard nous nous retrouvâmes dans une grande rue bordée de magasin à droite et à gauche. J'adorais faire du shopping alors me retrouvais avec autant de magasin autour de moi je voulais moi aussi sautillais sur place.

« C'est tellement génial, dit Alice, une journée ne peut pas suffire pour faire tous ces magasins ! »

C'était bien Alice ça, on ne pourra jamais la changée !

« Bon, on commence par quoi tante Rose, demanda Nessie ? »

« Si on commençait par les chaussures, demandais-je ? »

(Pov Emmet)

Je voulais partir au plus vite pour aller voir les petits bijoux de technologie mais les deux tourtereaux qui m'accompagnait ne voulait pas lâcher leur chérie. Je me mis à grogner ce qui me valut des regards réprobateur de toute ma famille et surtout de ma Rosie.

« Bon c'est bon vous avez fini on y vas ! »

« Oui Emmet on arrive calme toi, me dit le loup ! »

« Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt, dis-je ! »

« Bon qu'elle magasin de voiture voulez-vous voir, demanda Jazz ? »

« Tous, dit Jacob et moi en même temps ! »

« Bon alors c'est parti ! »

(Pov Lucie)

Jared et moi nous marchâmes main dans la main depuis presque une heure déjà. Quand soudain il se retourna vers moi, il me regarda dans les yeux et me dit d'un murmure qui aurait était inaudible pour un humain :

« Pardon... »

« Mais pourquoi t'excuse tu c'est plutôt à moi de m'excusais. »

« Non ! »

« Chut... »

Je le faisais taire en lui donnant un baiser timide qu'il me rendit mais plus fougueux. Ensuite après que nous nous sommes embrassaient, il me regarda et me déposa un baiser sur le front. Nous nous regardâmes et repris notre marche en me tenant sur par la taille et discutant de tout et de rien.

18 heure arriva vite et nous nous retrouvâmes tous sous la tout Eiffel, Alice, Rose et Nessie revinrent avec leur sac remplis de vêtements, Emmet, Jazz et Jacob en parlant de voiture, Bella et le rouquin remplis de bouquins et Carlisle et Esmé en parlant cuisine. Nous nous n'avions rien acheté, préférant la compagnie de l'autre.

« Bon les enfants nous devrions y aller, dit Esmé, l'avion part dans une heure ! »

**Voilà une belle journée pour notre famille préféré, non, vous en pensez quoi, bon je tient qu'en même à préciser que ce chapitre est un chapitre à part. Laisser une reviews et pensé à remercier ma correctrice Katie !**

**bisouxxxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour tout le monde, alors la surprise, un chapitre inédit, en plus il était plus long c'est pas génial ça ! En tout cas j'espère qu'il vous a plut, moi je me suis bien marrée en l'écrivant. Bon peut-être que certain ne l'on pas trouvait drôle, alors c'est pas grave je ferais mieux la prochaine fois. Merci beaucoup de me laisser des reviews et désoler pour le temps de publication mais j'ai eu un problème. Alors ou avions-nous laissé nos tourtereaux (comme dit Emmet) la dernière fois, ah oui je me souviens, bonne lecture !**

« Emmet arrête de me chercher ou alors tu vas me trouver, hurlais-je »

« Mais c'est drôle de t'appeler 'la fille du loup-garous', ricana-t-il »

« Oh ! Mais, tu m'emmerde à la fin ! »

« Moi aussi je t'aime petite sœur ! »

« C'est pas bientôt fini tout les deux, trancha Rose ! »

Eh voilà enfin la paix, vous vous demandez certainement pourquoi Emmet et moi nous nous disputions, et bien je vais vous le dire. C'est parce qu'il m'emmerde à m'appeler 'la fille du loup-garous' tout ça parce que je sors avec Jared ! Oui je sors avec un mec super trop canon ! Bon... euh... on s'égare là. Oui, je sors avec, quand il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait je voulais sauter de joie, mais bon, je suis une fille respectable.

Je vais vous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé après notre tout premier baiser !

**(Flash-back)**

_**On se regardait comme ça depuis de longue minutes maintenant, quand il me pris le visage et me déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres ! Pendant plusieurs minute nous nous embrassâmes puis je le reculais en douceur.**_

_**« Oh ! Excuse-moi, j'ai fais quelque chose de mal, demanda-t-il ? »**_

_**« Non, se n'est rien c'est juste que tu vas perdre ton souffle si sa continu et que moi je n'ai pas bus de sang depuis un moment, alors si tu veux pas que je te bouffe, dis-je. »**_

_**« C'est sûr que se ne serais pas cool, rigola Jared ! »**_

_**« Non et en plus je m'en voudrais, murmurais-je. »**_

_**« Tu veux que je t'accompagne pour chasser, me demanda-t-il ? »**_

_**Je hochais la tête mais je lui dis de faire attention, car je suis un vampire mon gars, je n'ai pas besoin de me justifier. Si je te mord tu es 100% mort (bah il va pas être 1% vivant) et je ne veux pas que sa t'arrive mon loup !**_

_**Nous arrivions à la lisière de la forêt quand Jared parti se transformer, quand il revint je le trouvais trop mignon en loup, oui oui je sais je suis folle ! Bon alors pour commencer me fondre dans la nature et sentir le gibier, je sentais un ruisseau non loin d'ici, un lièvre qui courait et un puma, un met de choix. Je courais rapidement mais Jared était aussi rapide que moi, étonnant, je confirme. **_

_**Une heure plus tard, Jared et moi nous entrâmes chez les Cullen qui m'avait recueilli car oui j'avais oublié de vous le dire (sale manie) j'habite chez eux. Tout le monde était là, aïe aïe, je vais avoir des problèmes pour ne pas être venues chercher Emmet, Rose et Nessie. Quoi que il y avait encore la voiture sur le parking, ah mais non j'avais les clefs, oh là là je vais me faire tuer. Je m'approchais du salon et personne ne parlaient, pourquoi, je vais mourir (note de l'auteur : euh... Lucie, tu es déjà morte!) ! Je rentrais dans le salon mais contrairement à ce que je pensais ils souriaient tous. Je suis tombé dans un monde parallèle ou quoi, la dernière fois que je les avais oublié j'avais beaucoup courus !**_

_**« Euh... d'abord j'ai pas envie de mourir et la prochaine fois je vous oublierais pas, dis-je précipitamment, ou j'essaierais. »**_

_**« Mais on veut pas te tuer, s'interloqua Alice ! »**_

_**« Ah bon, oh mais c'est une bonne nouvelle ! »**_

_**Puis quand je regardais Alice une chose me revint en mémoire, sa vision.**_

_**« Au faite Alice, tu te souviens de ta vision, tu avais dis que tu nous expliquerais ce que sa racontais. »**_

_**Elle s'agita dans tout les sens, elle n'arrivait pas à se contrôler, même si Jasper l'enlaçait pour éviter qu'elle bouge. **_

_**« Mais tu le sais très bien pauvre idiote, dit-elle en désignant Jared et moi ! »**_

_**« Oh ! »**_

_**« Eh, eh 'la fille du loup-garous', ricana Emmet ! »**_

**(Fin du flash-back)**

Voilà depuis se jour Emmet n'arrêtait pas de m'emmerder, oh là là et Edward n'arrêtait pas de me suivre pour lire mes pensées. En plus Alice me suivait partout (elle aussi eh bah dis donc) et me supplier de l'accompagner faire du shopping pour 'plaire' aux mecs même si j'étais en couple (c'est pas cool ça) !

(pov Nessie)

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que tonton Emmet et sa sœur se chamaillaient à cause du fait que cette dernière sortait avec un loup. Moi j'étais heureuse car je n'étais plus la seule à aller à la Push maintenant, même si le traité des territoires n'était plus de rigueur, ma famille hésitait à y aller. Moi je la défendais car je comprenais parfaitement ce qu'elle vivait car moi aussi quand j'ai commencé à sortir avec Jacob tout le monde n'était pas ravis (notamment Rose) et tonton Emmet se moquait tout le temps mais là vu que Lucie était sa sœur c'était pire.

« Le rouquin continu à te méller de mes affaires et je t'arrache la tête et toi Emmet, la ferme, hurla (encore) Lucie ! »

Ah là là, quelle famille !

**Voilà alors se chapitre, pauvre Lucie elle en bave maintenant, eh eh. Au faite quelqu'un m'a dit que je ressemblais beaucoup à Lucie, moi j'en sais rien, les seules points commun que nous avons (enfin je trouve) sont le fait qu'on oubli tout, les pétages de plombs fréquent, notre petite taille, que j'aime pas qu'on m'emmerde mais qu'on protège ceux qu'on aime... pas grand chose quoi ! Bon maintenant je vous laisse et désoler pour les fautes mais je n'ai pas pu le faire corriger !**

**Laissez moi une review please !**

**BISOUXXXX**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me revoilà avec la suite, comment vous trouvez Emmet avec sa sœur jumelle, pour moi il est affreux ! Mais le couple Lucie/Jared est trop mignon, malheureusement Lucie va encore en voir de toute les couleurs et pas seulement avec son frère...**

**Sur ceux bonne lecture !**

Jared et moi nous étions dans une clairière au cœur de la forêt, il posait pour moi le temps que je dessinais. Tout les deux nous avions décidaient de sortir pour éviter de me faire charrier par Emmet et que je casse la maison en essayant de le choper. Mais aussi à cause de Alice et du rouquin, la première voulait me refaire toute ma garde-robe, pas que ça me dérange mais j'avais pas envie et elle me tannait avec ça depuis que j'ai commencé à sortir avec Jared. Le second voulait encore et toujours lire mais pensées et même si j'utilisais mon don il revenait toujours à la charge, ça m'énerve !

« Lâche ton carnet s'il te plaît, dit Jared en me prenant les mains pour me rapprocher de lui. »

« Hum... Tout ceci est tentant, dis-je... »

En à peine trois seconde je me retrouvais presque au dessus de lui, mes lèvres frôlaient les siennes lorsque mon portable sonna. Je roulais sur le côté pour l'attraper et j'entendis Jared grognait, je souris et répondis.

« Allô ! »

« Allô Lucie, c'est Nessie ! »

« Oh ! Ça va ? »

« Oui, oui ça va, mais il faut que tu rentre on a besoin de toi ! »

« Quoi, je criais presque, il y a un problème ? »

« On ne sais pas car Alice... »

« Quoi vous ne savez pas ? »

« Tu peux me laisser finir ma phrase ! Bon alors je disais que Alice avait eu une vision d'un homme et papa dit qu'il l'a déjà vu mais il ne sait plus où! Alors il faudrait que tu le dessines pour voir si quelqu'un le reconnaît.»

« C'est juste pour ça ! Nessie tu m'inquiète pour ça ! »

« Oh ! Oh ! C'est toi qui t'inquiète toute seule pas moi ! Bon à tout de suite ! »

« Ouais, à tout de suite ! »

Je raccrochais et soufflée.

« Que se passe-t-il ma puce, demanda Jared ? »

Je lui expliquais donc tout se que je savais. Il partit se transformer et revint vers moi, je confirme il est trop mignon en loup (note de l'auteur : c'est mon personnage mais parfois je la trouve débile et impulsive, un peu comme moi). Nous partîmes sur le champ.

Quand nous fûmes arrivés toute ma famille était dans le salon.

« Enfin ma sœur arrive pour nous sauver, dit Emmet ! »

« Tu-es-bête, dis-je en détachant chaque mot »

Je partis m'agenouiller devant la table basse en face de Alice, sortis feuilles et crayons.

« Alors j'ai juste besoin les détailles de son visage rien d'autre, dis-je en souriant. »

Elle commença sa description :

« Il a un visage anguleux, les traits sévères, la peau blanche et les yeux rouges, ce qui nous fait penser que c'est un vampire. Il a les cheveux courts mal coiffaient. Ils sont blonds cendrés... »

Je posais mon crayon avec force sur la table, avant qu'Alice ne finisse sa description, montais en courant et en criant :

« Oh non pas lui ! Oh non pas lui ! Pourquoi lui ! Oh non, non, non... »

« Que ce qu'elle a, demandèrent Emmet et Jacob perplexe ? »

Tout le monde haussa les épaules pendant que moi je fouillais dans ma chambre...

« Tout va bien ? »

Jared et Edward m'avait suivi. Ah ! Ce dernier peut me saouler parfois, enfin plutôt tout le temps. Là, je trouvais ce que je cherchais depuis quelques minutes.

« Edward c'est lui n'est ce pas ?

**Oh que je peux être sadique ! Mais j'aime ça, lol, bon se chapitre bien, pas bien ! Un gros merci à ma béta ! Votre réponse please et gros bisouxxxx ! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Salut je peux sortir sans me faire tuer ou vous allez sortir vos crocs.**

**Je suis désolé si je suis autant sadique mais c'est si drôle. Oh que je suis vilaine ! Bon je ne vais pas vous faire mijoter plus longtemps je vous montre la suite.**

**Bonne lecture !**

Sa faisait une bonne quinzaine de minutes que Lucie, Jared et mon époux étaient à l'étage. Mais bon sang que font-ils ! Sa m'inquiétais au plus haut point. Soudain nous entendîmes tous la conversation des trois d'en haut (petit rappelle : se sont des vampires) :

« Edward c'est lui n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui. Mais pourquoi as-tu un portrait de lui dans ta chambre, dit Edward ? »

« Tu le connais, demanda Jared ? »

« Euh... si on allait en parlé en bas, vous êtes d'accord ? »

Nous les entendîmes descendre et ils arrivèrent vers nous, les deux garçon étaient perplexe et Lucie avait une mine déconfite. Au grand étonnement de tous Lucie n'alla pas s'asseoir avec Jared comme à l'accoutumé mais sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil d'Emmet (oh ! C'est étrange tout ça!), complètement à l'opposer.

« Avant de commencer, dit Lucie, je veux savoir ce que tu as vu Alice ? »

« En faite c'est justement ça que je ne voulais pas que tu demande, dit-elle inquiète, je vois cette homme, elle désigne le portrait que tenait Lucie, avec Jared. »

Lucie avait l'air extrêmement inquiète, si elle avait été humaine elle aurais blêmit, pire, en étant encore plus blanche qu'un vampire.

« Continu s'il te plaît Alice, murmura Lucie. »

« Je ne sais pas si tu pourrais l'encaisser, dit Alice mais Lucie hocha la tête. Ils se bâtaient et Jared n'avait pas l'avantage. »

Soudain Lucie se leva et dans un axé de rage elle cassa la table en deux et balança plusieurs morceaux de mobiliers. Jasper envoyant une onde de calme à Lucie et Emmet lui tenait fermement les bras dans son dos, je savais qu'elle aurait pu facilement se dégager mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle essayait de se calmer, Emmet l'avait retenu à tend sinon la maison serait un vrai champ de guerre. Les minutes passèrent avant que Emmet jugea bon de la lâcher, elle se rassit (pour info, toujours sur l'accoudoir).

« Je suis désolé Esmé d'avoir... »

Mais Esmé ne lui laissa pas le temps de lui laisser finir sa phrase qu'elle la prit dans les bras en lui disant que se n'était rien (je crois que dans les Cullen mon personnage préféré est Esmé).

« Bon je crois que je vous dois quelques petites explications, dit Lucie quand Esmé la lâcha. »

« Et comment, dit Jacob ! »

« Jacob, cria la gente féminine (pour une fois que c'est pas Emmet) ! »

« J'ai rencontré cette homme après que je sois allée chez les Volturi... »

« Par-ce-que tu es allé chez les Volturi, s'écria ma fille ! »

« Ah, bah sa non plus je ne vous l'ais pas dis. »

« Sauf à Jared, dit mon époux. »

« Bon sauf à Jared, mais arrête de lire dans les pensées de mon petit ami sale pervers. Bon alors je suis allé chez les Volturi, ils ont beaucoup apprécié mon don, mon don je vous le rappelle est que je peux faire faire aux gens tous ceux que je veux, ensuite j'en avais ras le bol alors je suis parti et Aro n'a pas protesté. Fin de l'histoire des Volturi. Ça vous va ? »

« C'est bon tu peux continuer, dirent Jasper et Alice en même temps ! »

« Donc je disais que j'avais rencontré cette homme après être allée chez les Volturi... »

« Quoi tu es allée chez les Volturi, s'écria Emmet ! »

« Emmet tu en fais exprès ou quoi, dis-je ? »

« Bah, faut bien détendre l'atmosphère Bella. »

Rose mit une claque sur la tête d'Emmet en même temps que Lucie, ensuite Rose fit un signe à cette dernière pour qu'elle continu.

« Bon je reprend après qu'un mollusque débile et sans cervelle... »

« Lucie, cria ma famille (décidément ils vont pas y arriver) ! »

« Je croyais qu'un mollusque était moins débile que moi ! »

« Bon sa suffit maintenant, m'énervais-je, plus personne ne parle avant la fin du récit de Lucie ou je l'étripe ! »

« Merci Bella. Bon alors j'ai rencontré cette homme après être allée chez les Volturi, il s'appelle Thomas, il est né en 1807. Quand je les rencontrais nous avons décidé de rester ensemble quelques temps, mal grès nos régimes différent nous entendions bien. Puis petit à petit nous nous sommes rapproché jusqu'à... ***gasp*** sortir ensemble. »

Nous entendîmes grogner, Jared n'avait pas l'air content du tout c'est pour cela que Lucie parti le voir. Mais celui-ci la pris dans ses bras et la fit asseoir sur ses genoux, ah mon avis il va pas la lâcher de sitôt (tout à fait d'accord avec toi ma petite Bella). Lucie posa ses mains sur les bras de Jared qui lui enlaçaient la taille et elle continua.

« Nous nous sommes vite séparé car nous n'avions rien à faire ensemble. Malheureusement il l'a mal pris et il est parti, ensuite j'ai voyagé et je vous es rencontré. En plus j'ai bien fais de le larguer, murmura-t-elle. »

« Donc tout s'explique, en gros c'est ton ex, il est super jaloux que tu te sois remis en couple sans lui et donc il veut botter le petit cul de ton loup, dit (évidement qui) Emmet ! »

« Si il touche à un poil de mon loup, comme tu dis Emmet, je lui fais bouffer ses tripes avant de le démembrer et de le calciner, dit Lucie d'un tond froid et sans émotion (à vous glacer le sang). »

Jared souriait, soit sur le fait que Lucie veuille démembrer son ex soit parce qu'elle a dit 'mon loup', aller savoir (moi je sais, moi je sais!). Après James, les nouveaux nés et Victoria on allait devoir tuer se Thomas, décidément la vie de vampire n'est pas si reposante que ça.

**Un 'pov Bella' qui fait tout le chapitre, c'est un bon rattrapage pour le chapitre précédent, non ! Encore et toujours un big merci à ma béta ! Laissez une reviews please !**

**Bisouxxx **


	11. Chapter 11

**Salut tout le monde j'espère que vous allez bien. Je vous remercie pour vos reviews ! Ce matin je me suis réveillé et j'ai tout de suite su comment j'allais finir cette histoire, qui je vous rassure ne vas pas se terminer tout de suite. C'était comme un flash, une révélation, j'ai trouvé la meilleur fin. Avant je ne savais pas bien comment j'allais finir, mais en tout cas il nous reste encore pleins de rebondissements.**

**Alors bonne lecture !**

Une semaine était passé depuis la vision d'Alice et la révélation de mon passé. Demain, Alice nous avait dit que Thomas arriverait mais pas tout seul, il serait accompagné de six personnes mais elle n'arrivait pas à voir ces personnes, c'était étrange. Nous avions mis au point un plan qui ne plaisait pas du tout à Jared car j'étais l'appât, même si je lui avais dis qu'il ne m'arriverait rien. Têtu comme une mule. En plus de cela je lui avais dis qu'il ne pourra pas venir avec nous, alors il faisait la gueule, non mais je vous jure. Le plan c'était que je devais les attirés dans la clairière où ma famille avait autrefois détruit une armée de nouveaux nés. Ensuite je pourrais dire à Edward, par télépathie, qu'il pouvait venir, en attendant je devrais les retenir.

Je ne voulais pas impliqué ma famille dans mes histoires mais plus d'une fois je mettais fais engueuler pour avoir pu pensé que je ne voulais pas qu'il m'aide. Donc Carlisle, Esmé, Emmet, Rose, Bella et le rouquin m'aideraient pendant ce temps les loups protégeront la maison où il y avait Nessie, au cas où.

C'étaient des vampires très fort, je savais que Thomas avait un don, mais les autres je ne sais pas ce qu'ils savaient faire. Soudain un caillou atterrit sur le rebord de ma fenêtre, mais bon sang qui vient balancer des cailloux à ma fenêtre. Mais avant que je n'eus plus le temps de réfléchir à la question je sentis l'odeur de Jared, mais bon sang il sait qu'il peux passer par la porte.

« Jared que fais-tu dehors ? »

« Bah, je voulais pas qu'on me voit, dit-il »

« Certes ils ne t'ont pas vu mais ils t'ont entendus ! »

« Zut, j'avais oublié, satané d'ouïe vampirique. »

Je rigolais, qu'il pouvait être bête parfois, mais il était si mignon.

« Bon passe par la porte je descends, OK ? »

Il souffla et se dirigea vers la porte d'entré. Je descendais à vitesse vampirique quand Emmet dit :

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui trouve à ton chérie ! »

« Moi je sais pas ce qu'elle te trouve Rose, répliquais-je avec un beau sourire. Non franchement, au lycée il y plein de mecs qui craque sur elle et là il y a quelques chose à trouver au moin. »

Emmet était vert (si un vampire peut être vert), ce qui nous fit tous rigoler. J'ouvrais la porte pile au moment où Jared était devant, il semblait perplexe de tous nous voire rire sauf Emmet qui boudait.

« J'ai raté un épisode, demanda l'homme de ma vie ? »

« Laisse tomber ma puce, c'est mon frère qui raconte n'importe quoi, dis-je à Jared. »

Je lui pris la main et je le fis monter avec moi dans ma chambre.

« C'est ça, va casser des lits, petite sœur ! »

« Emmet, dirent Bella et Rose ! »

Ah là là, qu'il peut être rancunier.

« Que-ce-qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Avec mon frère, Jared hocha la tête ? Oh, il m'a sorti une réflexion débile et je la lui est renvoyé, comme d'habitude, quoi. »

« Je t'est entendu en haut, dit Emmet ! »

Nous entrions dans ma chambre, pour discuter sans être dérangé, merci Esmé d'avoir insonorisé les chambres. Je m'allongeais sur mon lit, qui servait plus à Jared qu'à moi, Jared me rejoignit et me pris dans ses bras.

« Je veux venir avec vous, s'il te plaît ! »

« Jared, arrête, j'ai dis non, tu le sais très bien en plus, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que se soit. »

« Mais je sais me protéger ! »

« Je sais, mais je ne pourrais pas combattre et te surveiller en même temps, là se serais trop dur. »

« Tu c'est que Edward a dit la même chose à Bella quand on a combattu les nouveaux nés. »

« Oui, bah pour une fois il avait raison ! »

***Boum***

« Putain c'est quoi se bruit, m'exclamais-je ? »

Nous descendîmes à toute vitesse, mais nous vîmes que Edward qui était tombé par terre. Attendez un vampire qui tombe par terre, c'est impossible (encore Bella je veux bien mais Edward) !

« Edward, que t'est-il arrivé, demanda Alice ? »

« Chéri ça va, demanda Bella ? »

« Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer, dirent Emmet et Jasper en même temps ? »

« Sérieux il s'est passé quoi ici, dis-je ? »

Edward me regarda ébahi, enfin au début j'avais regardé derrière moi pour être sur de qui il regardait.

« J'ai rien fais ! »

Non sérieux j'ai rien fais alors je c'est pas pourquoi il me regarde là.

« Tu as dis que j'avais raison, murmura-t-il ? »

« Ah c'est pour ça que tu es tombé, mais au faite j'ai dis pour une fois. Eh ! Attend voir un peu tu écoutais mes pensées. Je te préviens tu es mort le rouquin ! »

Edward se releva vite pendant que je le suivais en courant, mais quelqu'un me pris par la taille pour m'empêcher de continuer.

« Emmet lâche moi ! »

« Non petite sœur ! »

Voilà comment la soiré c'était passé !

Voilà on est le jour J, maintenant je vais devoir arracher la tête de mon ex pour pas qu'il ne touche à l'homme de ma vie ! Ah là là, la vie de vampire n'est pas si reposante que ça (j'ai déjà entendu cette phrase). J'attendais depuis maintenant une heure, putain il peut pas être à l'heure ! Non mais franchement ! Soudain c'est là que je les vis, mon ex avec (encore) un rouquin, deux blondie au visage pointu, une femme barbie, une autre aux cheveux noirs et encore un autre aux cheveux graisseux. Ils étaient au complet. « Bonjour Lucie. »

**Ho, je suis méchante mais c'est pour ça que vous m'aimez ou pas. Mais bon je vous promet de mettre la suite** **très vite en attendant mettez une reviews pour m'inspirer. Merci !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour alors merci pour vos reviews et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture car je suppose que vous n'attendez que ça !**

« Bonjour Lucie. »

« Bonjour Thomas, dis-je sèchement. »

« Allons voyons, faut être plus gentille avec ses aînés, sois donc polie. »

« Alors sois polie toi même en me présentant tes copains ! »

« Oh excuse-moi, je te présente Bellatrix, Ronald, Lucius, Narcissa, Drago et Severus (un clin d'œil à la formidable histoire Harry Potter). »

« Thomas pourquoi n'utilise pas ton don sur cette chose, dit Bellatrix. »

« Sache la garce, que son don ne marche pas sur moi car nous avons le même (incroyable, mais c'est pour ça qu'ils sont resté ensemble au début) ! »

« Quoi ! Thomas c'est vrai, dit la dénommé Narcissa ! »

« Oui c'est vrai très chère. »

« Putain t'as pas fini avec tes bonnes manières, sa m'a toujours saoulé, m'énervais-je ! »

« Je vois que toi, tu t'énerve toujours aussi facilement. »

Calme toi Lucie, il faut que tu les retienne assez longtemps pour que ta famille arrive mais avant...

« Pourquoi es-tu venu, Thomas ? »

« Oh, je suis juste jaloux. »

« Ah bon, jaloux de qui, dis-je fièrement ? »

« De ton ex. »

« Tu es jaloux de toi même, t'es maso ? »

« Je suis pas jaloux de moi même, mais du loup puant. »

« Pourquoi se sera mon ex ? »

« Par-ce-que tu vas venir avec moi. »

Je n'étais pas la seule à être surprise, car les potes de Thomas aussi étaient surpris !

« Thomas, je croyais qu'on devait la tuer, dit Drago ! »

« Oui mais j'ai changé d'avis. »

« Par-ce-que tu crois que je vais venir avec toi. »

« Oui dès que j'aurais tué le loup puant. »

« Laisse tomber il est pas là ! »

« Oh je sais, il est chez ton frère ! »

Je devais avoir les yeux qui me sortaient des orbites, mais comment pouvait-il le savoir ? Je suis en train de devenir folle (sa change pas tellement, ma chérie) !

« Vois-tu, très chère Lucie, cette jeune fille, Belatrix a un don. Elle vois le présent et le passé mais elle peut aussi contré les visioniques. Comme ton amie Alice, je lui est demandé de juste les cacher eux mais pas moi pour que tu me vois venir. »

Oh, oh, il va y avoir des problèmes. Il faut que je dise à Edward de laisser, je ne veux pas que ma famille perde un membre.

_Edward, j'espère que tu m'entends, il faut que vous laissiez tomber, je vais essayer de me débrouiller._

« Ah je comprend mieux maintenant, pourquoi Alice ne les voyaient pas. »

Soudain nous entendîmes des bruits de pas rapide, putain mais je leur avais dis de pas venir, ils font chier (si tu es surprise c'est que tu les connais pas) !

_Edward je vous avez dis de pas venir, t'en fais exprès ou quoi._

« Désoler Lucie, mais on pouvait pas te laisser toute seul, dit le rouquin. »

« Thomas, je...je... je ne les est pas vu venir, dit Belatrix, je ne les voient plus même Lucie que je voyais encore il y a trois seconde. »

Bella, alors son don marchait contre Belatrix mais pas Alice. Je souriais, il n'avait plus l'avantage.

« Oh, Lucie présente moi tes copains. »

« Mais bien sur, dis-je d'un ton faussement enjoué, je te présente mon frère Emmet et sa compagne Rosalie. Edward et Bella, Carlisle et Esmé et Jasper et Alice. »

« Une très grande famille alors, mais ne m'avais-tu pas dis que ton frère était mort ? »

« Bah il est mort, vu qu'il est vampire, (il est con ou quoi ton ex Lucie) dis-je. »

« Hum... très bien, mais pourquoi, un tel attroupement ? »

Je vais le tuer. Je vais le tuer. Je vais le tuer (on avait un peu compris).

« Par-ce-que tu veux tuer l'homme de ma vie, sombre crétin ! »

« Oh, à vrai dire je ne voulais pas le tuer, juste que tu revienne avec moi, mais comme je vois que tu l'aime vraiment je suis obligé de le tuer. »

« Putain t'es possessif, comme mec, dit mon frère (défenseur des femmes, non je rigole) ! »

« Je confirme frangin, dis-je. »

« Ouais je sais pas comment t'as pu sortir avec. »

« Je devais être saoul ! »

« Je pense aussi. »

« Euh... on vous gêne pas là, dit Ronald ? »

« Pour dire vrai, si, (franc et direct, tous ce que j'aime) dîmes mon frère et moi en même temps. »

« Je vois, vous êtes jumeau, autant sur le physique que sur le caractère, dit Thomas. »

« Ouais, ils sont aussi chiant tous les deux, dit le rouquin. »

« Ah, là là, il raconte n'importe quoi, pas vrai jumelle. »

« Ouais ! »

« Euh... sérieux, on vous dérange pas là, dit (encore) Ronald. »

Emmet et moi nous soufflâmes, avant que Carlisle s'avance pour parler.

« Allons donc, ne nous battons pas cela ne nous servirais à rien. »

« Sage parole monsieur Carlisle, moi même je ne veux pas de guerre entre nos deux clans (gnia gnia gnia, franchement à l'écouter c'est un saint), c'est pour cela que nous vous offrons un choix. Si Lucie vient avec nous alors il n'y aura pas de bataille, par contre en cas contraire... »

« Lucie tu ne vas pas l'écouter, me hurla Emmet ! »

« La ferme, je réfléchis, grognais-je. »

« Pense un peu à Jared, me héla Bella ! »

« À ton avis, je pense à quoi là, criais-je mal grès moi ! »

Thomas se rapprocha de moi, que voulait-il encore. Mais là n'était pas la question que devais-je faire, je ne pouvais pas déclencher une guerre. Mais je ne pouvais pas partir non plus, j'aimais trop Jared, j'aimais trop mon frère, ma famille. Je ne peux pas choisir, c'est impossible. Soudain je sentis une odeur familière, trop familière, l'odeur de la personne pour qui je me bâtais aujourd'hui. Mais bon sang que fout Jared ici! Je lui avais dis de rester près de la villa (par-ce-que tu crois qu'il allait t'écouter), je vais le tuer, si jamais Thomas ne le tu pas lui même. Personne ne sembla l'avoir senti, dans le camp adverse en tout cas, car quand je me retournais, Bella me lança un clin d'œil. Elle devait l'avoir protégé avec son don.

« Alors ta proposition, très chère Lucie... »

Soudain Jared arriva en loup et fonça sur Thomas mais Ronald se transforma lui même en un loup blanc aux yeux rouges. Pourtant c'était un vampire, puis le loup se transforma en ours géant, en lion et de nouveau en loup. Puis le combat commença, Alice se bâtait contre Belatrix, Jasper contre Severus, Edward contre Lucius, Emmet contre Drago, Rosalie contre Narcissa (barbie contre barbie), Carlisle, Esmé et Jared se bâtaient contre le plus fort Ronald. Moi j'allais prendre un grand plaisir à bôter le petit cul à Thomas, cela risquait d'être un combat intéressant. Car j'avais menti, nous pouvions nous contrôlais l'un l'autre grâce à notre don, mais on avait un mental fort et pouvions ressortir de cette transe. Nous nous regardâmes, aucun de nous deux bougeaient, nous voulions nous contrôler l'un l'autre. Moi je réussis la première, je lui fis arracher son bras, il hurla de douleur puis il se reprit ses esprits. Se fut à mon tour d'être contrôlé, mais ça ne dura que quelques secondes, nous nous bâtions, aucun de nous deux avaient l'avantage. Plusieurs minutes passèrent quand soudain, j'entendis une sorte de jappement. Je me retournais et vis Jared tombait en sang. Les trois-quart des copains de mon ex étaient mort, il ne restait que Ronald et Belatrix, le reste de ma famille essayait de tuer les deux autres en se ralliant chacun entre eux. Je me concentré fort sur Thomas et lui ordonnais de ne pas bouger pour pouvoir lui arracher la tête et retourner voir Jared qui semblait mal en point ! Pendant se temps les deux autre qui restaient, tombèrent aussi. Je courus vers Jared, il s'était transformé, Carlisle l'avait recouvert d'une couverture (d'où il l'a sort sa couverture !), il y avait du sang partout. Jasper s'était reculé ce que je comprenais.

« Putain, Carlisle... »

« Le vampire métamorphe a blessé Jared. »

« Je lui avais dis de pas venir, son cœur ne bât pas comme d'habitude, il perd trop de sang... »

« Calme-toi Lucie, dit Carlisle, on va devoir le transporter, mais il perd trop de sang et ne peux pas se guérir seul, comme d'habitude. »

« Carlisle est-ce-que il l'a mordu ? »

« Non mais il l'a bien amochait. »

« Il faut rentré tout de suite ! »

**Voilà alors à votre avis je le fais vivre ou mourir ?**

**Encore merci pour vos reviews et à bientôt !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Voili voilà voilou, la suite, il est mort ou il est pas mort Jared.**

**Merci Katiedu946**

**Bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews**

Il était complètement inconscient d'être venu, mais pourquoi était-il venu ? C'était les deux seul choses que je n'arrêtais pas de me demander pendant le chemin du retour. Edward portait Jared jusqu'à la villa, Bella, Carlisle et moi nous le suivions, pendant ce temps le reste de la famille était partit chasser à contre cœur. Je tremblais de tout mon être, je sentais son sang, j'entendais son cœur battre faiblement, sa respiration lente quand enfin nous arrivions. Les loups nous regardaient, puis Jacob et Nessie vinrent vers nous, ils étaient stupéfait de voir autant de sang, sa se voyait dans leurs regards.

« Carlisle, je le met où, demanda Edward ? »

« Dans mon bureau, Bella amène moi le matériel médical. »

Putain comment Carlisle peut être aussi calme alors que moi je tremblais et commençais à devenir folle (oh là, calme toi, Carlisle va le sauvé, je crois).

Jared était allongé sur le bureau de Carlisle, il perdait des couleurs, sa peau devenait froide, il était en train de mourir et là j'explosais !

« Putain, mais c'est pas vrai, je lui avais dis de pas venir et maintenant à cause du crétin que je viens de tuer (référence à son ex) je vais le perdre ! Putain mais il est complètement inconscient d'être venu, je lui avais dis de rester près de la maison ! Il en fait exprès ou quoi ! »

Je tremblais, je bouillonnais, je devenais folle... Il pouvait pas partir, il devait rester.

« Edward fait sortir Lucie, tout de suite, dit Carlisle d'un ton toujours trop calme. »

« Quoi ? Mais je vais pas sortir, vous rêvez là ! »

Mais j'eus juste le temps de finir ma phrase que Emmet rentrait et me sorti avec force.

« Maintenant Lucie tu viens avec moi et tu sors, hurla-t-il ! »

Je sortis à contre cœur et jetais un dernier coup d'œil à Jared. Si un dieux existe, prenais-moi à sa place, vous pouvez pas lui faire ça, j'ai jamais, au grand jamais tué d'humains, je suis toujours gentille... C'est là que je sentis des larmes coulaient, des larmes de sang, cela arrivaient rarement, mais je les laissais couler. Je m'assis contre un mur de ma chambre, recroquevillais mes genoux et y enfonça ma tête, toujours tremblante et en pleurant je sentis des bras m'enlaçaient. Esmé essayait de me calmer, Alice me frottait le dos et Rosalie me caressa le sommet du crâne. Emmet se tenait en face de moi ne sachant pas quoi faire. Puis le souvenir de Jasper me revint en mémoire, je lui lançais un regard d'excuse car lui il devait ressentir, ma peur, ma crainte et ma tristesse. Il se tenait contre un mur, j'avais la net impression qu'il allait tomber d'un moment à l'autre, Alice le vit et le fis asseoir à côté de mon frère avant de revenir vers moi. Je continuais de pleurer, je pleurer comme jamais je n'avais pleurer de ma vie (et de ta mort aussi).

Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre. Tous le monde était dans ma chambre sauf Carlisle, Bella et Edward, même la meute restait.

« Lucie, s'était Leah elle me voulait quoi celle là ? »

« Hum..., dis-je. »

Rosalie la regardait d'un regard noir de haine, Rose m'aimait beaucoup car j'étais la sœur de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

« Roxane et moi, on tient à s'excuser, on t'en a fait bavé alors que tu aimes vraiment notre frère. Mais vois-tu c'est dur pour nous, et en plus tu es un vampire donc c'est encore moins facile. Mais on te promet de faire des efforts, hein Roxane ? »

« Oui. »

« Je suis sur que Jared va s'en sortir c'est un battant. »

Leah venait à peine de finir sa phrase que j'entendis Carlisle descendre, je me précipitais sur lui et lui dis :

« Dit-moi qu'il va bien et qu'il va s'en sortir. »

« Il va bien et il va s'en sortir. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Si je te le dis ! »

Je courus vers le bureau de Carlisle et ma plus grande joie il était vivant.

Ça faisait deux jours que Jared était sauvé et deux jours qu'il dormait, une vrai marmotte. Je restais près de mon lit, là où il dormais, à le regarder si paisible, mais quand il va se réveillait il va plus être aussi paisible. Il va regretter d'être venu sans mon accord et aussi de m'avoir fait une peur bleu.

Sa respiration accéléra, signe qu'il allait se réveiller et au passage s'en manger une ! Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, j'étais partagé entre le fais de lui en coller une et de l'embrasser (sérieux dilemme). Il me regarda et me souris, je le lui rendis, même si je m'en empêchais (pff t'es pas forte).

« Sa fait combien de temps que je dors ? »

« Deux jours, dis-je sèchement.»

« Oh non tu me fais la tête. Mais tu savais pourtant... »

« Je savais quoi, que tu viendrais alors que je t'avais dis non ! Je savais que tu allais te blesser, que tu as failli mourir !Que j'en ai pleurer toute les larmes de mon corps de vampire, je pleurais des larmes de sang tu te rend compte ! »

Il se releva en position assise, m'attira contre son torse et me caressa les cheveux. Que je pouvais être rassuré dans ses bras. Il me releva le menton et m'embrassa (pff, tu s'est même pas lui tenir tête, c'est pas drôle), je répondis à son baiser et oubliais tous ce qui venait de se passé.

**Alors il est pas mort le petit Jared, mais il l'a faillit, je pense que Lucie va comme même pas le pardonner de sitôt. **

**Laissez vos impressions sur une reviews please !**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour ! Avant de vous mettre la suite je vais vous faire un chapitre où l'auteur (moi) rencontre les Cullen. L'auteur ressemble caractéristiquement à Lucie sa va être drôle, elle va peut-être dévoiler des secrets de Lucie.**

Salut je suis l'auteur et je vais rendre visite au personnage que j'ai créé : Lucie. J'arrive à la maison des Cullen, quand Edward sorti de la villa en me regardant bizarrement. Ah oui il doit se demander qui je suis.

« Bonjour Edward. »

« Comment vous connaissez mon prénom ? »

« Ta famille n'est pas là ? »

« Non, ils sont parti chasser, mais je répète comment vous connaissez mon prénom ? »

« Bah tu as qu'à lire dans mes pensées ! »

« Mais comment vous savez ? »

« Je sais par-ce-que j'ai créé Lucie et que je connais (pas personnellement malheureusement) votre créatrice, et arrête de me vouvoyer, je suis pas vieille alors tu n'en n'a pas besoins ! »

« Hein vous...euh... tu es un vampire ? »

« Non je suis humaine ! »

« Mais alors comment tu peux avoir créé Lucie ? »

« Oh ! Mais il me saoul celui là ! »

Là je vis mon personnage, elle était exactement comme je la voyais en pensées. Petite brune, aux yeux dorés avec un côté amusant et colérique.

« Tien, bonjour Lucie ! »

« On se connaît ? »

« Ouais ! »

« Euh... non je crois pas ! »

« Si, si c'est moi qui t'es créé. »

« Elle raconte quoi la folle, dit Lucie en s'adressant à Edward. »

« J'en sais rien, mais elle est aussi emmerdeuse que toi ! »

« Oh la ferme le rouquin, dîmes Lucie et moi en même temps ! »

Nous nous regardâmes et nous nous sourîmes.

« En faite je t'aime bien, dit mon personnage ! »

« Je sais ! »

« Tient elle partage ta modestie aussi Lucie, dit Edward ! »

« Pff qu'il peut-être lourd, dis-je ! »

« Sa je confirme, mais entre on vas pas te bouffer ! »

« J'espère bien, la blague tu aurais dû la dire quand ton frère était là, il l'aurais adoré. »

Quand je fus entrée dans la maison, tout les Cullen était là.

« Eh le rouquin, je croyais qu'il était parti chasser ? T'es qu'un mytho en faite ! »

« Eh ! Lucie cette meuf elle donne le même surnom que toi à Eddy, dit Emmet. »

« Ouais c'est pour ça que je l'adore, dit-elle en passant son bras autour de mes épaules. »

« C'est normal, je suis ta créatrice. »

« Euh... excuse-moi mais comment ça sa créatrice, tu es sa mère ? »

« Eh, je suis pas si vieille que ça ! C'est compliqué se que je suis, mais je peux vous dire que je connais tous sur Lucie. »

« C'est vrai, demanda Edward ? »

« Bah oui, même des choses que elle même ne connaît pas. »

Les Cullen était exorbité.

« Bah, quoi, vous avez vu un vampire, dis-je. »

« Ah ah la blague de merde, dit Lucie. »

« Oh la ferme, moi je fait des blagues de merde, mais, moi au moins je tiens tête à mon mec. Je l'embrasse pas alors qu'il m'a fait une peur bleue et que j'ai promis de lui faire regretter. »

Lucie avait honte (oh pov choute!). Emmet se mit à rire tout seul.

« Hein, mais la ferme, fallait pas qu'il sache. »

« Bah fallait pas me chercher ! »

« Putain elle commence à me saouler celle là ! »

« Oh la ferme la pucelle (bon j'avoue que moi aussi je le suis mais bon c'est l'histoire), t'arrête de me faire chier où je continu ! »

Lucie avait encore plus honte, Emmet allait encore sortir quelques choses (en même temps c'était le but, pour la faire rager) !

« Quoi, t'as jamais cassé des lits ? Oh la honte, moi qui croyais que Eddy était coincé, on a trouvé pire ! »

« Tu pouvais pas te taire toi, dit Lucie à mon attention ! »

Alors je lui faisais mon plus beau sourire, et dit :

« Oh mais si, mais c'est pas drôle sinon. Je suis aussi sadique que toi, sauf que moi j'ai plus d'atout ! Mais je t'aime quand même ! »

« On a trouvé pire que Lucie, s'exclama Emmet ! »

« Merci beaucoup, dis-je. »

« Oh là là pourquoi tu leur a dit ? Si j'étais vraiment ta création tu me protégerais et dirais pas des choses de ma vie privée. »

« On me cherche on me trouve, comme toi je te rappelle. »

Nous passâmes encore des heures à discuter avant de partir. En fin de compte je n'avais plus rien dévoilé sur mon personnage. Je l'aimais beaucoup mon personnage et pourrais continuer à écrire sur elle...

**En fin de compte c'était drôle, je suis méchante avec Lucie mais ne vous méprenez pas je l'aime beaucoup. Et puis franchement c'était vraiment hilarant. Allez une review et à bientôt !**

**L'ange de twilight**


	15. Chapter 15

**Salut mes lectrices et lecteur, voilà la suite de 'Quand l'amour s'en mêle', Lucie va en vouloir encore un bon bout de temps à Jared même si sa va être dur... Au faite je ne pourrais plus poster aussi souvent mes chapitres dès qu'il y aura la rentré (en France) car sa va être dur de jongler entre mes trois fics et les cours et je rappelle priorité au cour.**

**Bon voili voilà voilou, merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture !**

J'étais sur le canapé entrain de regarder mon frère et Jasper qui jouaient à la Wii.

« Je vais t'écrabouiller, hurla Emmet. »

« Compte la dessus et bois de l'eau fraîche, rétorqua Jasper ! »

« Ouais c'est ça... mais je vais gagner (oh là là, comment mon personnage peut supporter ça). »

« Eh ! Salut Lucie, qu'est ce que tu fais, me demanda Alice qui venait juste de rentrer dans la pièce ? »

« Je regarde c'est deux abruti se battre (tient les deux Gugusses sont de retour, voir dans 'La vie d'Emily'), répondis-je. »

« Eh la ferme jumelle, je te rappelle que la dernière fois je t'ai battu ! De toute façon tu n'es qu'une fille alors... »

« Quoi, nous exclamèrent Alice et moi en même temps ? »

« Bah oui vous êtes des filles (oh je sens que je vais le tuer)... »

« Alice, on est sur la même longueur d'onde, demandais-je ? »

« Oh oui (vengeance), dit-elle ! »

« C'est vrai, s'exclama Emmet ? On va faire un pari pour voire qui gagne ? »

« Oui petit frère et tu vas voire Alice et moi on va gagné. »

« Ok, dit Emmet, Jasper tu es partant ? »

« Hum... oui. »

« Alors si Jazz et moi on gagne... »

Ils se regardèrent avant de répondre en même temps :

« Vous serez nos servantes pendant une semaine ! »

« Sa paraît acceptable, dit Alice, et si nous nous gagnions... »

Nous nous regardâmes et je répondis :

« Vous devrez, pendant dix ans, venir avec nous faire du shopping... tout les gars (oh les pauvres, vaut mieux qu'ils gagnent)... »

Soudain Edward, Carlisle et Jacob (oui il fait parti de la famille vu qu'il est avec Nessie, mais bien sur j'épargne le petit Jared) descendirent à une vitesse fulgurante en criant :

« Vous avez intérêt à gagner le parie sinon ça va pas le faire (oh oh, ils sont en colère) ! »

« Vous inquiétez pas les gars, on va gagner, dirent en cœur Emmet et Jasper (toujours aussi modeste). »

Rosalie, Esmée, Bella et Nessie entèrent au même moment, et elles sourirent, elles avaient tout entendu. Puis Bella dit :

« Les filles je vous protège avec mon don pour éviter qu'un liseur de pensées ne vous embête (oh merci grande déesse, je déconne c'est juste qu'elle est gentille). »

« Merci Bella, s'exaspéra Edward, tu veux ma mort ou quoi (moi oui) ? »

« Non je veux juste prouver que les femmes sont égaux aux hommes (Hum... si tu veux moi c'est juste pour me venger). »

« Les gars vous avez intérêt à gagner sinon je vous démembre, dit Jake (ah ah se serais trop drôle ! ) ! »

« Oh ! Mais vous inquiétez pas, rigola Emmet, on va gagner. Mais bon comme nous sommes galant nous allons vous laissez choisir le jeux. (oh comme c'est gentil) »

Après dix bonne minutes Alice et moi nous choisîmes 'Mario Kart'. Quand le jeux commença Bella nous protégea avec son don. Rosalie et Esmée était concentré à éloigner les hommes de nous pour pas qu'ils nous dérangent pendant la parti. Le jeux était serré, soudain Alice et moi nous hurlâmes de joie :

« On a gagné (ouais ! Les gars sont que des nuls ! C'est bien fait pour eux) ! »

Jazz et mon jumeau avaient une mine déconfite, les autre gars les regardaient d'un œil noir. Les filles sautèrent sur place avec nous puis Jared fit son entrée, il était très...perplexe.

« Bah... il se passe quoi là ? »

« T'occupe, juste les gars qui viennent de perdre un paris et qui vont devoir faire du shopping avec nous pendant dix ans, répondis-je toute fière ! »

« Ah ah, rigola Jared ! Qu'est ce qu'ils ont encore fait pour mériter ça ? »

« Une chose qui vaudrait mieux que tu ne fasse pas, rétorqua sèchement Rose ! »

« Ils ont crus que les hommes étaient supérieure aux femmes, dis-je. »

« Putain, mais ils sont con, s'écria Jared se qui nous fit tous sursauter, les femmes sont largement supérieure aux hommes (vous croyez qu'il fait sa pour se racheter). Elles elle peuvent faire quinze trucs à la fois contrairement à nous, faut être débile pour croire le contraire. »

« Sale lâcheur, dirent en cœur la plupart des garçons ! »

« Non, je suis sérieux, dit le défenseure des femmes. Les femmes ne sont PAS supérieure aux hommes (grognement des filles) mais ÉGAUX (là c'est mieux). Dans tout les domaines ! Donc je retire ce que j'ai dit sauf qu'il faut être débile pour croire le contraire. »

Je m'approchais de Jared et il me pris dans ses bras.

« Oh moins un mec qui ne se croit pas supérieure, répliquais-je ! »

« Oui je sais, dit le défenseur des femmes toujours très modeste (là je suis complètement d'accord avec moi)! »

« En faite, commença Emmet, je comprend pourquoi Lucie est tombé amoureuse du loup, c'est par-ce-qu'ils sont tout les deux très modeste (là je veux pas dire mais il a un peu raison, ce qui est vraiment rare). »

« Oh la ferme Emmet, rétorquais-je ! »

« N'empêche on a gagné, répliqua joyeusement Alice ! »

« Ouais, mais je suis sur que vous avez triché, bougonna Jacob ! »

« Même pas vrai d'abord, dit Alice ! »

Je levais les yeux au ciel...

**Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Sachez que les hommes et les femmes sont égaux et aucun des deux ne sont supérieure. Les pauvres gars ils vont devoir supporter les séances shoppings pendant 10ans, je les plains.**

**Petite phrase : La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, mais le sang est une boissons qui se boit chaud...**

**Aller à bientôt et laissez une review please !**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour tous le monde ! Je tiens à dire que dorénavant je ne posterais qu'un seule chapitre par semaine, le week-end. Merci à tous pour vos reviews et sur ceux bonne lecture !**

La vie chez les Cullen était trop calme, ce qui est toujours mauvais signe. Alice me tapait sur les nerfs avec ma garde-robe mais ça c'est normal. Bella restait Bella, Nessi me regardait à chaque fois en souriant, de même pour Carlisle, Esmé et Jasper. Emmet ne me chercher plus et Edward n'essayait plus de lire dans mes pensées (c'est vrai que c'est flippant) au contraire il m'évitait. Je sentais qu'ils me cachaient quelque chose, si ça continue je sens que je vais devoir utilisé mon don et sa ne m'enchantais pas. Alors c'est en rentrant de la chasse que je fis un pétage de plomb, mo-nu-men-tal, en les voyant presque tous partirent (attention la tempête arrive).

« Mais putain quelqu'un va me dire ce qu'il se passe (commencement) ! »

Tout le monde se figea, car en colère je suis une vrai tempête (je l'ai déjà dis ça).

« Sa fait presque trois semaines que vous êtes bizarre ! Je commence a flippé moi ! Si sa continu je vais vous faire cracher le morceau ! »

Tout le monde me regardaient sans bouger, puis Jared s'approcha de moi mais je rétorquais :

« Non Jared ! Tu bouges je te bouffes (sommet) ! »

C'était vrai, car en colère je ne contrôlais plus mes pulsions, tous le monde le savais.

« Lucie calme-toi, me dit Jasper tout en essayant de m'apaiser avec son don. »

Malheureusement pour lui, j'étais vraiment de très mauvaise humeur.

« Laisse ton don là où il est, ou je t'arrache la tête, crachais-je (fin, ou pas) ! »

Puis je partis dans ma chambre à vitesse vampirique en cassant la porte (Pauvre porte). Je pensais que en restant dans ma chambre je pourrais me calmer mais au contraire, j'entendais leur murmure et sa me cassait les pieds. Alors je partis dehors pour me calmer. Je ne sais combien de temps j'ai courus mais lorsque que je me suis arrêté le soleil se couchait (ah oui comme même). Je décidais de rentrer car maintenant j'étais calme... enfin je crois (moi je préfère que tu sois sur, vu ce que je te prépare).

J'arrivais à la villa et bizarrement, je ne sentis personne à part Jared. Où sont-ils tous passé, j'aime pas ne pas savoir. Je rentrais dans la maison et effectivement il y avait que Jared.

« Euh... pourquoi t'es tout seule, demandais-je ? »

« Sache que tu ne dois pas t'énerver. »

« Généralement quand on me dis ça je m'énerve (bah un peu comme tout le monde je pense). »

« Ok. Bon alors déjà, je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir demandé plus tôt mais j'attendais le bon moment. »

« Me demander quoi (tu t'y prend de la mauvaise façon Jared) ? »

J'avais franchement peur là. Il attend le bon moment de quoi ? Je comprenais plus rien !

« Hum... viens, allons sur la terrasse. »

La terrasse ? La terrasse était notre refuge quand mon frère m'énervait trop (je pense que tu devrais t'y installer alors). De la terrasse la vue était magnifique, le soleil se couchait avec les arbres en avant qui faisait ressortir une lumière des plus belle.

« Jared, ils sont où les autres ? »

« Loin. Très loin de nous. »

Sa réponse me fit sourire. Cela faisait un moment que nous n'avions pas eu un moment d'intimité et ça me manquait.

« Lucie. Ça fait un moment que j'ai voulu te demander ça mais je ne trouvais pas le courage. »

« Je ne comprends pas, fis-je (tu comprends jamais rien). »

A ma plus grand surprise, frayeur, stupeur, tous ce que vous voulez quoi, il posa un genoux à terre tout en prenant ma main (ah oui je confirme très très peur).

« Lucie, rien qu'en prononçant ton prénom je me sens bien. Depuis que j'ai croisé ton regard pour la première fois, je n'ai plus réussis à te quitter. Je tombe chaque jour un peu plus amoureux de toi. Je ne pourrais plus jamais me réveiller sans t'avoir près de moi et sans t'appeler ma femme. Alors aujourd'hui je te le demande, veux-tu devenir ma femme et faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde (ah) ? »

Je plaquais mon autre main sur ma bouche. Et dire que je n'avais rien remarquer. Puis Jared fouilla dans ses poches avec sa main valide et en sortis un écrin qu'il me tendis. Encore heureux que je n'avais pas besoin de respirer parce-que là je serais morte, juste pour info. Je pris l'écrin et l'ouvrit, dedans se trouvait un anneau doré incrustait de diamant blanc.

« C'est Alice qui m'a aidé à choisir. J'ai dû la contenir car au début elle voulait une bague à deux million (ah ouais comme même), mais je sais que tu n'aime pas quand on te fait des cadeaux ou pire des surprises. »

Je pouffais. J'étais toujours immobile et ça devait inquiéter Jared car il m'assit sur la chaise derrière moi.

« Lucie tout va bien ? »

« D'accord. »

« Quoi d'accord, demanda Jared incrédule ? »

« Je veux bien t'épouser Jared. »

Ce fut son tour d'être sous le choc. Cependant il ne le resta pas longtemps car il emprisonna mes lèvres avec un baiser doux mais en même temps sauvage. Putain, qu'est-ce-que je pouvais l'aimer comme une détraquée ce mec (dédicace à toi Katiedu946) ! Je répondis à son baiser sulfureux et je le sentis me soulever comme une petite princesse (petite ça je confirme). A peine deux minutes plus tard nous nous retrouvions dans ma chambre, qui plus est sur mon lit. Le désire était bien là et nous passâmes une nuit d'amour et magique (sans commentaire).

**Je sais chapitre pas très long et en plus je vous est fais attendre. Je suis désoler !**


	17. Chapter 17 et fin

**Coucou ! La suite...**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Épilogue**

J'étais là, face à mon bel ange. Il portait un magnifique costume noir, ses cheveux n'étaient pas coiffés comme d'habitude, mais cela lui allait tellement bien. Mes sœurs, Alice, Bella et Rosalie se tenaient derrière moi, l'une avait une robe verte d'eau (Bella), l'autre une robe rouge (Alice) et la dernière une bleu nuit (Rosalie, mais bon vous aviez trouvé). Moi je portait une robe bustier Argentée, avec de la tulle en bas, elle m'arrivait au dessus du genoux.

« Mademoiselle Leah Clearwather, voulez-vous épouser, monsieur Éric Ravierro ? »

Ah ! Ah ! Vous y avez crus hein ? Et bah non en faite c'est Leah qui se marrie après avoir rencontré son imprégnation il y a de cela un ans. Deux ans après que Jared avait demandé ma main. Et oui, elle s'est mariée avant nous. De plus elle m'avait choisi moi et Roxanne comme demoiselle d'honneur, et oui le choc que ça m'a pas fait. Quand à Éric il avait demandé à Jared, qui était son cousin et à son frère d'être ses témoins. C'est pour ça que Jared il est en face de moi. Elle était drôle la blague, hein ?

« Oh ! Mon dieux oui, répondis Leah ! »

« Monsieur Éric Ravierro, voulez-vous épouser, mademoiselle Leah Clearwather ? »

« Bien sûr que oui ! »

« Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »

« Avec plaisir, murmura le mari de Leah. »

Il l'a prit par la taille, et l'embrassa langoureusement. Tous le monde dans la salle applaudit et moi de même. J'étais contente pour Leah, malgrès no différent dans le passé, j'étais heureuse pour elle.

Aujourd'hui était une dès magnifique journée qui se faisait rare en ce moment, car les Volturis était venu en personne trois fois, la première pour moi comme la troisième et la deuxième pour Renésmée. Nous n'avions fait aucune bêtise, ils voulaient juste savoir si nous voulions les rejoindre. Je savais qu'ils finiraient par revenir, mais pour aujourd'hui pas de mauvaise pensées. C'était la journée de Leah.

La vie est faite de tant de chose... la tristesse, la peur, l'humour, l'angoisse et enfin et surtout l'amour... Parfois je me demande ce qui se serais passé si l'amour ne c'était mêlé à ma vie... en tout cas pas tout ça...

Jared s'approcha de moi et nous sortîmes du bâtiment. Il m'enserra la taille avant de dire.

« Toi et moi pour l'éternité. »

Je lui souris, avant de l'embrasser.

« Pour l'éternité et à jamais, confirmais-je. »

Oui, ma vie n'aurait pas été pareil si l'amour ne s'en était pas mêlé...

**Fin.**

**Ah ! Ça me fait tout drôle de mettre le point finale à mon histoire. Surtout que c'était ma première fiction alors l'émotion est à son comble. Je suis heureuse d'avoir partagé cette fiction avec vous les lecteurs. J'en pleure de joie.**

**Au revoir !**


End file.
